


Jahre der Wehmut

by eurydike



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2012-09-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:40:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eurydike/pseuds/eurydike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Anfang zu etwas längerem. Vielleicht. Die Geschichte einer Dreiecksbeziehung zweier Männer und einer Frau. Hier erstmal nur der Prolog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jahre der Wehmut

**Jahre der Wehmut**

_Prolog_

Mit meinem Kommen halte jedes Jahr der Frühling Einzug, sagt Fréderic. Immer, wenn er morgens zum Café spaziere und ihm die sanfte, den Jahreszeitenwechsel ankündigende Brise entgegen wehe, immer, wenn er schon kurz nach 5 die Vögel im Kastanienbaum vor seiner Wohnung tschilpen höre und sein Herz grundlos wie wild zu rasen beginne, dann, ja dann wisse er, dass er sich daran machen müsse, Zitronenkuchen zu backen, weil mit jedem vergehenden Tag die Wahrscheinlichkeit steige, dass ich über die Schwelle trete und am Tresen einen Milchkaffee und ein Stück Kuchen bestelle.

Und für mich steht, sobald ich auf einem der wackeligen Holzstühle Platz nehme, von denen Fréderic jedes Mal sagt, er müsse sie endlich zum Restaurateur bringen, es aber trotzdem nie tut, denn wenn ich darauf sitze, habe ich jedes Jahr mehr das Gefühl, das Möbel würde unter meinem doch eher geringen Gewicht nachgeben, fest, dass ich wieder da bin. Nicht, wenn ich aus dem Zug steige. Nicht, wenn ich mich an Menschenmassen vorbei zur Métro dränge. Nicht, wenn ich im Hotelzimmer am Fenster stehe und im erblassenden Licht des Tages eine Zigarette rauche. Nein, erst wenn ich in der Bar an der Ecke den cremigen Kaffee schlürfe, Zeitung lese, eine Gauloise nach der anderen rauche, den Duft von frisch gemahlenen Kaffeebohnen in der Nase und die klebrige Süße des leckeren Kuchens auf den Lippen, bin ich wirklich da.

Und während ich da sitze, auf den richtigen Zeitpunkt wartend, wird mir bewusst, wie einsam ich geworden bin. Ohne euch.

Fréderic scheint dies zu spüren, denn nach einer Stunde, während der er mir zweimal Kaffee nachgegossen und den Aschenbecher geleert hat, setzt er sich zu mir und fragt nach meinem Befinden. Er tut dies nicht aus bloßem Pflichtgefühl heraus, sondern weil er meint, mir etwas schuldig zu sein, wobei doch eigentlich ich derjenige bin, der einiges wieder gut zu machen hätte. Obwohl, darüber lässt sich streiten. Schließlich hatte ich mir damals nicht ausgesucht, in wen ich mich verliebe.

Das Gespräch mit Fréderic verläuft immer in denselben Bahnen, auf sicherem Terrain. Eure Namen fallen nie. Schon oft stand ich kurz davor, ihn nach deiner Schwester zu fragen, dann aber verließ mich der Mut. Es hätte mir das Herz gebrochen, wenn sie das gleiche Schicksal ereilt hätte wie dich. Dann wäre ich ganz allein. So bleibt mir wenigstens die Hoffnung, irgendwann doch wieder in ihre Augen zu sehen, auch wenn dies vielleicht – wenn überhaupt – erst in 50 Jahren geschehen wird.

50 Jahre. Die Zeit, die ich ohne dich verbracht habe multipliziert mit 10. Eine für mich unvorstellbar lange Zeitspanne. Ob ich den Rest meines Lebens mit Warten verbringen will? Auf das Erfüllen einer Hoffnung, die ich am besten jetzt schon begraben sollte? Die mitleidvollen Blicke unserer Freunde aus jenen Tagen sagen mir: "Schließ ab, mauere den Durchgang zu und leb dein Leben ohne die Geister der beiden", aber das kann ich euch nicht antun. Heißt es nicht, sogar Götter hörten auf zu existieren, sobald niemand mehr an sie glaube? Ich will euch nicht ganz verlieren. Dich nicht. Und auch Anaïs nicht, wo immer sie sich jetzt befindet.

Die Erinnerungen und die Hoffnung halten mich am Leben. Und anders als früher trage ich Sorge zu der Hülle, die meine Seele umgibt. Ohne diesen Körper liefe ich Gefahr, euch gar nie mehr wieder zu finden oder euch die Chance zu nehmen, mich aufzuspüren.

Wenn ich zu lange im Café sitze, fange ich an zu halluzinieren. Vor zwei Jahren wäre ich, als ein großer, schlanker Mann mit schulterlangen, dunklen Haaren durch die Tür getreten war, beinahe freudestrahlend auf ihn zu gerannt und hätte ihn umarmt. Beinahe. Als mir nämlich einfiel, aus welchem Grund ich in der Stadt und welcher Ort an dem Tag eigentlich mein Ziel war, schienen sich tonnenschwere Steine an rauen Seilen um meine Hüfte zu schlingen und mich am Stuhl festzuzurren.

So weit hast du mich gebracht, Nico.

Ich existiere. Stehe auf. Gehe meiner Arbeit nach. Esse ab und zu, wenn es Zeit dafür zu sein scheint. Treffe Menschen, die ich "Freunde" nenne, mit dem Wissen, dass sie dies nicht sind, auch wenn sie es vielleicht so sehen. Bereise die Welt und leihe dir, euch meine Augen. Rauche Unmengen von Zigaretten und trinke unvernünftig viel Kaffee. Hänge, unserer Lieblingsmusik lauschend, unseren gemeinsamen Stunden nach. Gehe zu Bett, wohl wissend, dass ich mich eine oder zwei Stunden unruhig darin wälzen werde, bevor ich in einen leichten Dämmerschlaf falle, der keine Erholung bringt. Tag um Tag lasse ich hinter mir in der Gewissheit, dass die schönste Zeit meines Daseins auf dieser wohl Erde bereits vorüber ist.

Es sind die kleinen Dinge, die euch zu mir zurückbringen.  
Anaïs' Klangspiel, das nun auf meinem Balkon hängt und sich im Wind wiegt. Manchmal ist mir, als klänge ihre Stimme, von der sie behauptet hatte, sie sei viel zu schwach und unausgebildet, mich aber wie Balsam umschlossen hatte, immer wenn sie ertönte, hinter dem sachten Gebimmel der Glöckchen her.  
Deine Kleider, die noch Monate nach deinem Tod über dem Stuhl in unserer alten Wohnung hingen, bis ich mich damit abgefunden hatte, dass Anaïs nicht mehr wiederkommen würde und es keinen Sinn machte, weiterhin dort zu bleiben und auf sie zu warten. Die Sachen habe ich behalten. Sie liegen sorgsam in Plastik eingewickelt auf dem obersten Regal meines Schrankes. Manchmal packe ich einen Pulli oder, wenn es mir ganz dreckig geht, Unterwäsche aus und erschnuppere deinen Geruch.  
Vermutlich krümmst du dich vor Lachen, wenn du das siehst.

Aber genau das ist es, was du mit mir angerichtet hast.

Ein Blick auf die Uhr über der Bar bestätigt mir, dass es Zeit ist. Woher ich das weiß, kann ich nicht sagen, es ist einfach so. Wahrscheinlich findest du, es sei an der Zeit.

Wenn ich den Rücken straffe, die Zeitung zusammenfalte, ein letztes Mal an der Tasse nippe, obwohl schon längst kein Kaffee mehr drin ist, die Zigaretten und die Zündhölzer wegstecke und stattdessen meine Geldbörse hervor hole, weiß Fréderic, dass es Zeit wird, Abschied zu nehmen. Für ein weiteres Jahr.

"Pass auf dich auf, Yaël." Seine letzten Worte. Immer. Seltsamerweise geht von der Art, wie er sie sagt, etwas Tröstendes aus. Von ihm kommend ist diese Allerweltsfloskel keine Plattitüde, sondern tatsächlich ernst gemeint. In diese fünf Worte legt er all das, was er mir sonst hätte sagen wollen, aber nicht über die Lippen bringt.


End file.
